Prophecy
by ShadowxCatx666
Summary: Left by vampires. Slave to wolves. A chance escape to an unknown destination with supernaturals on a chase across country. Question: who are the big players in a game of cat and mouse?


Bella POV

A year since he left taking my family with him. Eight months since I slept. And everything else in between. Another dreaded day at school. I got here early to miss the rest of the student body. Or try to anyway.

"Isa-slut-bella."

"Where's the Cullens now? Or are the La Push guys making you forget slut?"

"Bells can I talk to you?"

Angela. The only person who doesn't bully me. She stayed my freind after the Cullens left. She was like a sister when the bullying started. "Yeah?"

"Come on." I followed her to the empty bleachers and waited. She knew about the Cullens and the wolves as she is Jake's imprint. "You have to get out of Forks."

"I can't. I don't want to move on to the rez." It came out more pleading than I ment.

"I mean move away completely." Angela looked at me. Worry seeping out of her eyes. "It's not safe anymore. You're not safe anymore. The wolves are getting tired of you. Jake was a bit loud in the retelling of what you have done for the pack. Bella I love you and want to see you happy but you are the opposite. I'm ment to be with the pack but you are ment for vampires."

"But the Cullens left. Edward said-" she cut me off as she pulled me I to a hug.

"Not golden eyed vampires. Red eyed vampires. You are ment for the red eyed ones." I looked at her shocked. Was she wanting me dead? "Sshh Bella. I know the difference between the two. Gold eyes are animal drinkers. They are weak and have to feed more often. But your life is ment for the human drinkers." I gaspped at her and covered my mouth. "Bella you are special and always will be. If you don't leave i'm scared of what will happen. If the pack doesn't kill you Victoria will. That's what Seth says anyway. But I met her and her mate James."

"Angela the Cullens killed James. Jasper and Emmett killed him. They burned him."

Angela shook her head. "We haven't got much time. Trust me Bella and be ready once you get home. We are going to Seattle to 'shop'." Angela kissed my cheek and smiled lightly. "Besides you need vampire approved clothes for your adventure little wolf."

I laughed at her. "You have been hanging around the La Push boys for too long. Angela I'm meant to be at Sam's tonight."

"Don't worry about it. After tonight you will be free to fly little bird. You just need to spread those wings. They are going to teach you to fly. I'm going to help you with a chance to fly. The others will be waiting for you to land." Angela laughed at me and pulled me with her. "Let's get to class Bella."

Classes flew by as the end of the day crept up on me. I headed towards my truck but froze in my tracks. "Angela stop playing with Bella. She ain't worth it."

"Yeah Angela she chased Edward away."

"Lauren listened to yourself. She didn't chase Cullen away. And he was never interested in you." Angela growled like the pack. "Jess she is worth it. She is the o my one who hasn't changed considering what she has been through."

"I'm telling Jake you are hanging around the slut."

Go ahead Jess. See if I care after all I know you two have been with him in the last few month." I can't believe he would do that to Angela. "I also know atleast o e of you is pregnant. So leave Bella alone. That 'slut' is the last person you should be calling a slut." I could hear her walk towards me. "One more thing. Stay the hell away from my man and any of the rez guys. Now I'm going shopping." As she walked past me she grabbed my hand.

"Ang-"

"Drive home. I'll be right behind you. Then we will go shopping." She smiled at that and got in her car.

Nodding my head I climbed into my truck. Driving home didn't take as long as it usually did. Angela drove around back into the woods. I didn't bother taking my keys out of the ignition as I got out and headed towards my house. Once inside I got changed and grabbed what I needed. Angie was waiting in my truck. "Let's go shopping Angela."

"You need to drive to the Cullen's house. Our lift will be there." I nodded at her as she took her phone out. "Let's get this show on the road before Jess does."

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Jake I'm not going to be home for a while."

"Why? Where are you?"

"I'm with Bella. She needs cheering up. You know those two girls that are sleeping with the same guy? The one with the girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Jake sounded scared.

"Sluts. Well they are calling Bella a slut. So I'm taking her for Angela's theropy."

"What is the theropy?"

"Shopping." Angela was bouncing in her seat like a kid on a sugar high.

Jake laughed. "Ok babe. Who was she to be with?"

"Me." Sam was laughing too. "But I ain't getting in Angela's way."

"She is staying on the red to night. Her dad doesn't know so don't tell him." Angela looked at me. Her lie was perfect. "She has things to do before she comes over."

"Angela can you take over. I'm going to be sick." I told her stopping at the beginnig of the driveway.

"Bella what's wrong?" I heard the worry in Emily's voice.

"Who was the last person you slept with Bella?" Angela looked at me knowingly. Telling me to lie with her eyes.

"Two month ago with Mike Newton." I had slept with Mike but it was nearly a year ago. The last person I slept with was Embry three months ago.

"Mike Newton?" Jake growled. "We will talk about this when you get back here."

"Bella we seriously do need to talk about this. But have fun shopping with Angela." I brought up my dinner on the side of the driveway. "And stay with Angela at all times."

"I will."

"See you soon girls."

"Bye Sam."

"I thought you hadn't been with Mike for over a year." Angela looked to me.

I shook my head. "I only slept with him once. That was not much after they left." A tear slid down my face. "I wish he was the father then we could leave and have a normal life."

"Who is it?" I looked away from her playing with my fingers. "Oh Bella what have you done?" She left it at that and pulled up in front of the house. "Come on Bella."

"Isabella." Victoria stood at Angela's side of the truck. She hadn't changed. Her eyes were a bright red.

"Victoria." I gulped and tried not to swallow my tongue.

"Little Swan." James looked at me and smirked at the baby bump. "Looks like the Swan has her own little ones now."

"J...Ja...mes. But how?" I stared at him shocked rubbing his mark. He took my wrist and rubbed it. He kissed his mark and rubbed at Jake's mark on the left of his. I had another mark slightly covering his. Sam made sure he didn't mark my hand. "Come girls let's get the little birds some stuff."

"They need to be vamp approved." Angela reminded me. She laughed as I gawked at her.

"I think you broke her, Angela." Victoria whispered in her ear. They laughed as I blinked.

"Are we going to spend some of your money? Or just make fun of me." I felt a slight nudge in my stomach as I tried to glare at my friend. "We need to hide the truck incase Jake comes round here."

"I'll take care of that." Victoria helped Angela out as James helped me out of the truck. "James take the girls to the car. I'll park the truck in the garage. Then shopping."

James led the way holding my hand and rubbing the three marks leaving his sent on them. "Don't worry Isabella we promise everything will work out. After all everything happens for a reason." He looked at me and smiled lightly. "Or so I was told by this slip of a girl. Maybe you know her." He nudged me teasingly.

"Was she small, brunettel with chocolate eyes, spitfire with a heart of gold who bares your mark?" I looked at him innocently.

He nodded as his smile grew. "She was innocent in this world and a virgin. I can hear her for miles."

I shook my head. "Sorry never met her."

James laughed at that. "Little Swan you will be taken care of. Even after baby Swans are here."He kissed my cheek as he helped me into the car.

At the mall I tried on many outfits that Victoria and Angela picked out for me. Even James helped to pick outfits for me. Everything was perfect even the baby stuff. "I don't know what to get and what not to get." I looked to Angela with tears in my eyes.


End file.
